


Burn

by calorosa



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calorosa/pseuds/calorosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene tries to distract Rapunzel from the pain of eating a spicy chili pepper. [Not very] dirty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

“Mmm, try the pepper, babe.”

Rapunzel picked up an orange one, just like Eugene had. He said he’d eaten them years before, when he’d actually been in that faraway kingdom from whence the diplomatic gift of produce and confectionary snacks had been sent as a goodwill gift to Rapunzel.

She scrunched her nose as she held it between her thumb and index finger. Rapunzel may not have tried chili peppers before, but she’d read about them. _Spicy_ was not a flavor she’d had much experience with.

“Go on, Goldie, I think you’re gonna like it.”

Her eyes narrowed at Eugene; there was something about his encouragement that struck her as suspicious.

He nodded, his eyes bright.

In the same way she would have bitten off a piece of a carrot, she tore off half the body of the pepper.

Eugene smiled, with teeth.

For an instant, there was only a bitter juice and the wet, plant-like texture in her mouth. Only for an instant, though. A bright-white firey pain alighted the whole of her tongue, the roof of her mouth, and even her lips. Surely, she thought, this much pain had to accompany some kind of injury.

Even though the pepper was still a big, un-chewed chunk in her mouth, she swallowed it, just to get it away from the pain. All she thought afterward was that she had to get her hands to her hair, to bury her fingers in it, to close her eyes and inhale—

“Ah, ah, ah, babe.” Eugene wagged his index finger at her, looking perfectly amused.

She had been about to invoke powers her short, brunette hair no longer possessed. He usually _was_ the one to point that out to her; everyone else would let her start singing before they pointed out her faux-pas, or else cough politely to distract her in their discomfort. But Eugene’s reminders usually came with sympathy; what place did a smile have on his face at a time like this?

“But what—how do I—?” He was blurry through the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

“All you can do now is wait.”

She exhaled quickly in disbelief, and the puff of hot air that passed through her mouth made the burning inside more intense for just an instant. She closed her eyes, unable to think of much else besides the overwhelming discomfort now even starting to blossom in her throat.

She felt his arm around her waist and opened her eyes as he pulled her to his chest and took the pepper—which she’d forgotten she was still holding in one hand—to chew up ostentatiously while she watched, mortified.

“Doesn’t it—?” She opened her mouth to inhale, wanting any sort of cool sensation she could get.

“Hurt? Of course it does.” He bent down to her, tilting his head to meet her-- while she was surprised and too overwhelmed to protest-- in a kiss aggressive and invasive as ones he usually took the time to work up to.

Even if her surprise made her stiffen, Eugene held her fast by the waist, and then by the base of her skull so that he could push against her more firmly. She giggled first—and felt him smile against her, through the kiss—then let out a muffled, high-pitched squeal. As she moved to match the way his tongue stroked hers, she felt the fire on her tongue brightening again as it came into contact with the surfaces of Eugene’s mouth, still fresh with the juice of a chili pepper.

Now she couldn’t help but moan—but in distress rather than pleasure. Her hands pressed against his chest gently, because she couldn’t see how this was an appropriate response, and because she never thought she’d have to do any more than that to make him stop. Eugene held fast, though, continuing to move his mouth against hers while the air he breathed out hard through his nose tickled the spot on her cheek it hit.

If she was focused on finding another solution, he was focused on keeping her exactly where he had her; the arm around her waist moved so he could reach her shapely ass with his hand. He squeezed hard and pulled her slightly upwards toward him, and she automatically reached around his neck for support, her balance so supplanted.

He moaned as more of her weight fell against his body, and this made Rapunzel’s breath catch. She pushed back into him with her tongue, her hips, and her hand that pulled at the short ends of his hair.

Eugene fell backwards against something so that he was still upright, but somehow no longer standing—Rapunzel didn’t open her eyes to check. By the purchase he had on her rear, he pulled her against him rhythmically, and before Rapunzel’s thoughts could make it back to whether the door of the sitting room was open, they were grinding against one another, struggling for the connection they had achieved at the mouth, wherein their lips were wet and still burning with each new instance of contact, their tongues afire with sensations indecipherable.

They heard the _clickity-clack_ at the same moment, ripping apart from one another as the sound advanced down the hallway. Rapunzel picked up a cloth napkin to dab at her lips, and Eugene positioned himself behind one of the baskets on the table.

A moment’s waiting revealed the source of their fright to be a mere page, off on some apparently unrelated errand in the castle.

Their heads turned to one another.

“How’s your mouth feeling?”

Rapunzel sighed in a release of tension, noting as she did so that, though the burn was still there, it was significantly less intense. “Better.”

“Good.” He smirked.

“Is that how you eat peppers all the time?” She gestured, smirking, to the spot a few feet away where they’d been propped up against the back of a couch.

“No. You get used to them after a while, and it doesn’t hurt so much. You don’t need distractions anymore.”

“Is that the only way to cure it? The burn?”

“Cure? There’s no cure for that; there are some kinds of pain that you just have to ride out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to fill a request on LJ's Disney Kink meme. I don't remember what the prompt was. Sorry if you feel like this veers into non-con for a brief instant; I can see the argument for that, but since nothing actually happens other than [consensual] making out and grinding, I don't think the label applies.
> 
> This isn't posted on my ff.net profile or linked to from my tumblr blog [thrashbash.tumblr.com] because I'm shy about people I know in real life reading it.
> 
> Lastly, I'd like to warn you: use chili peppers as catalysts for sexyfuntimes at your own risk. :)


End file.
